


[Podfic] Five Times Mary Crawford Kisses an Aviatrix

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE 2017 [22]
Category: Emma - Jane Austen, Mansfield Park - Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: What it says on the tin. Five times Mary Crawford kisses a female aviator in England's draconic Aerial Corps. Sort of a companion piece to 'A Monstrous Regiment' but should make sense on its own without it.





	[Podfic] Five Times Mary Crawford Kisses an Aviatrix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Times Mary Crawford Kisses an Aviatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379401) by [AMarguerite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMarguerite/pseuds/AMarguerite). 



Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Five Times Mary Crawford Kisses an Aviatrix: 21:48 

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bTemeraire_Jane%20Austen%5d%20Five%20Times%20Mary%20Crawford%20Kisses%20an%20Aviatrix.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bTemeraire_Jane%20Austen%5d%20Five%20Times%20Mary%20Crawford%20Kisses%20an%20Aviatrix.mp3) | **Size:** 21 MB | **Duration:** 21:48
  * [M4B ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bTemeraire_Jane%20Austen%5d%20Five%20Times%20Mary%20Crawford%20Kisses%20an%20Aviatrix.m4b) | **Size:** 10 MB | **Duration:** 21:48

  
---|---


End file.
